The Ugly Lump Of Coal
by DarkOuters7
Summary: After Stars. The senshi puzzle over Kakyuu's gift which leads them to Kinmoku.


Title: The Ugly Lump of Coal  
Author: DarkOuters7  
Rating: pg-13  
E-mail: Darkouters7@yahoo.com  
  
I don't own any of the characters or anything. I do own the ugly lump of coal though. It's mine although why I want to have possession of it I don't know. Well, read the fic and e-mail me with your comments. Just to tell anyone who has read my other fics or who is going to, this one is not like my other ones. This one is pointless and stupid and I only wrote it cuz I was bored. I didn't even wanna post it but my friend said i should. Well, that's all. This takes place right after Stars and it takes place mostly on Kinmoku. The Starlights are all girls. All the senshi are involved in it... and also, Kakyuu's fiance who was killed when Galaxia came to Kinmoku is alive again...Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Yaten, wake up!" Taiki shouted as she shook the sleeping Yaten.  
"Mmmmmgrrrrr..." Yaten mumbled, half-opening her eyes.  
"You've had 11 hours of sleep which is more than enough for someone your age," Taiki stated.  
"Why do you care how much sleep I get?" Yaten asked. "Now go away! You're ruining my beauty sleep. And may I suggest you get some beauty sleep too."  
"Get up!" Taiki shouted. "I can't let you get more sleep than you need! It's unhealthy!"  
"No!" Yaten shouted.  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Get up!"  
"Never!"  
They were both screaming bloody murder when Seiya stormed in.  
"Shut-up! What the hell is going on here?" she shouted.  
"Yaten is sleeping too much! She has to get up!" Taiki shouted.  
"Noooo...I'm still tired!" Yaten wailed.  
"But you have to get up!" Taiki shouted.  
"Yaten, go back to sleep," Seiya said.  
"But..." Taiki interuppted.  
"No buts! You go to your room!" Seiya shouted at Taiki.  
"Aww....I wanted to watch the grass grow today..." Taiki muttered as she slumped out of the room.  
Seiya followed Taiki out the door, closing it behind her.  
Why am I stuck with sisters like them? she asked herself.  
She made sure Taiki went into her room, then set off to find Princess Kakyuu, Although she was off guarding duty today, she had no one else to talk to as Yaten was sleeping. She could always hang out with Taiki, but that was never fun.  
Seiya made her way to the throne room where she was sure Kakyuu would be. As she stopped by the door, she could hear Kakyuu chatting with her fiance.  
I guess I shouldn't bother them, Seiya thought. They are probably busy discussing their wedding.  
Although Kakyuu's fiance had been killed when Galaxia had come to Kinmoku, the Sol Sailor Senshi had brought him back to life as a gift to the Starlights and Kakyuu. Kakyuu had given them a gift, too.  
I wonder what it was. It only looked like a stone to me, Seiya thought to herself. I wonder if they know what it is...  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Have you got a reading on it yet?" Makoto asked Ami who was walking around Kakyuu's gift and pointing her little computer at it.  
"Not yet. I don't know what it is. It might be a magical stone or something," Ami said.  
"Oooh..." Usagi and Minako said together.  
"How romantic! Don't you think that's romantic, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"Uhh..sure..I mean yes. Very," he replied.  
"God! We bring her damn fiance back to life and all she gives us is an ugly lump of coal?!?" Rei shouted angrily.  
"It's not a lump of coal! It's pretty!" Minako said.  
"And it's shiny," Usagi chipped in.  
"It's a round, shiny piece of stone," Ami said.  
"Looks like coal to me," Rei argued.  
"Looks like my old boyfriend.." Makoto said dreamily.  
*Teardrops appear on everyone*  
"Maybe Setsuna-chan will know what it is," Mamoru said.  
"Great idea!" Makoto said.  
"Let's go to her house right now. I wanna know what this is," Usagi said.  
They all started off towards the Outers' mansion.  
****************************************  
Seiya made her way back to Taiki's room.   
I guess she's my last resort, she thought to herself.  
She walked in without knocking and saw Taiki counting the tiles on her floor.   
"Uh...sorry to interrupt you..." Seiya started.  
"Seiya! What a suprise! Care to join me?" Taiki asked  
"Um..well...I only wanted...to...uh..make sure you were still in your room. You are. That's good," Seiya said.  
"Oh.."Taiki said, disapointedly.  
"Well, that's all. bye," Seiya said as she rushed out of the room.  
********************************  
  
Ding Dong!  
"I'll get it," Haruka said as she put down her race car magazine and walked to the door.  
"Hi!" Minako shouted when Haruka opened the door.  
"Hello. What are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked, eyeing the inner senshi and Mamoru suspiciously.  
All at once, they started explaining. A pained expression appeared on Haruka's face and she covered her ears.  
"Shut-up!" Rei shouted. Everyone immediately stopped talking.  
"Why don't you guys come in?" Michiru said, appearing at the doorway.  
They all paraded in and sat down in the living room.  
"Now, what was it you wanted?" Michiru asked sweetly.  
"Well," Ami started, "we were wondering if maybe Setsuna-chan could help us figure out what Kakyuu's gift is."  
"Oh...she's upstairs with Hotaru-chan. Why don't you go get her, Haruka?" Michiru said.  
Haruka opened her mouth to call Setsuna, but Michiru stopped her.  
"Go upstairs and get her," Michiru directed.  
"Ok..ok..." Haruka said running up the stairs.  
Five minutes later she came back down with Setsuna and Hotaru following her.  
"Hi!" Minako greeted them.  
"Hello," Setsuna said as she sat down beside Michiru. Hotaru sat down next to Setsuna. Haruka was left with nowhere to sit.  
"Go get yourself a chair," Michiru said, grinning at Haruka.  
Haruka walked away without a sound and came back dragging the chair on the ground making a high-pitched noise. She set it down beside the couch Michiru was sitting at, plopped down on it, and glared at everyone.  
"Ok...well, Setsuna, do you have any idea what this is?" Ami asked handing Setsuna the stone.  
"Hmmm...I've never seen one of these before. It just looks like a shiny stone to me. Did your computer say anything?" Setsuna asked Ami.  
"No..It just said "No reading," Ami replied.  
"It's a lump of coal I tell you!" Rei shouted.  
"Is it glow in the dark?" Hotaru asked.  
"I dunno. Let's see!" Usagi said as she rushed into the bathroom with the stone.  
"Ya! Come here! There's writing on it!" Usagi shouted.  
Everyone rushed into the bathroom and crowded around the stone.  
"I can't read it," Usagi wailed.  
"Lemme try!" Rei said as she pulled to stone from Usagi's hands.  
"That's not writing, retard!" Rei exclaimed.  
"Yes, it is Rei," Ami said, "It seems to be in another language, though. I think it's Latin," Ami stated.  
"I can read that," Setsuna said.  
"What does it say?" Minako shouted.  
"Magical...I can't read the rest. Oh wait. Hehe...it's upside down. Magical Lump of Coal," Setsuna said.  
"I TOLD YOU!!!" Rei shouted.  
"Whoa there. Keep it down. I'm not planning on going deaf anytime soon," Haruka said.  
"How does it work? Does it say?" Makoto asked.  
"It's really small. Does anyone have a magnifying glass by chance?" Setsuna asked.  
"I have one," Mamoru said as he pulled it out of his pocket.  
"I wonder what he magnifies..." Minako whispered.  
"Minako! No hentai!" Ami whispered back.  
"Great. Now, let me see.." Setsuna said as she put the magnifying glass on top of the magical lump of coal.  
"What does it say?" Usagi asked impatiently.  
"Chant HUM SHIDY HUM" Setsuna said. (AN:private joke :) between koujokakyuu and i...hehe...)   
"Then what?" Haruka asked.  
"I don't know. It doesn't say," Setsuna said sadly.  
"We shouldn't try...who know..." but Haruka couldn't finish.  
"HUM SHIDY HUM!" Rei chanted.  
"Nothing happened," Usagi said stating the obvious.  
"What kind of magical lump of coal is this?" Makoto asked.  
"Now we know how nice Kakyuu is," Haruka said.  
"Haruka! It's the thought that counts!" Michiru scolded.  
"Well, what do we do?" Ami asked.  
"Maybe we can go and ask Kakyuu ourselves! Then I could see Yaten!!!!" Minako shouted.  
"That's a possibility," Setsuna started, "but I don't think traveling to another galaxy is a good idea. Time will pass slower there, and who knows what kind of enemies will show up in our absense."  
"We don't all have to go," Makoto said.  
"Ok then. Who would rather stay?" Setsuna asked.  
No one raised their hand.  
"We should all go! That would be fun!" Minako said.  
"Wouldn't it be weird to go up to Kakyuu and say 'Excuse us, but we have no clue how to use your gift" ?" Rei asked.  
"We'll ask Taiki," Ami said.  
"Wait a minute. The Starlights are gonna be there? Count me out then," Haruka said.  
"That's rude. We should all go," Michiru said. "Besides, you don't want to leave me alone with Seiya do you?"  
"Of course not," Haruka replied quickly.  
"So we're all going then?" Mamoru asked.  
"Ya! Let's go right now!" Usagi said.  
"Sailor teleport?" Minako asked.  
"No. I know a shortcut," Setsuna said, her time key appearing in her hands. She cut open a hole in the air and said, "After you."  
Everyone rushed into the hold with Setsuna following and closing it up.  
"AHHH!!" Taiki screamed when she saw all the Sailor Senshi appear infront of her.  
"AHHH!!!" everyone screamed at the sight of Taiki.  
"SHH!" Setsuna said. "We don't want anyone to know we're here."  
"What are you guys doing here?" Taiki asked.  
"We just have a question to ask and we figured you would know the answer," Ami said.  
"Is Yaten here?" Minako called out.  
"Is that what you wanted to know?" Taiki asked puzzled.  
"No..." Rei started.  
"No, but is he..well...she here?" Minako asked.  
"Ya, but she's asleep," Taiki said. "She just doesn't know when enough is enough."  
"Oh..." Minako said disappointedly.  
"So...what was your question?" Taiki asked.  
"Would you happen to know how to use this magical lump of coal Princess Kakyuu gave us?" Michiru asked.  
"Let me examine it," Taiki said.  
Ami handed her to coal and she started turning it over and over and examining it.  
As she was Seiya walked in again.  
"Wha..." she said as she saw all the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru crowded around Taiki.  
"Hi Seiya!!!!" Usagi shouted.  
"Odango! Hi!" Seiya shouted with glee and she rushed toward Usagi. She noticed Mamoru standing behind her and slowed down.  
"Hello," Mamoru said.  
"Uh...heh heh...hi!" Seiya said.  
"Where's Yaten?" Minako wailed.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Seiya asked, ignoring Minako's wails.  
"We wanted to figure out what the magical lump of coal Kakyuu-hime gave us does," Usagi said.  
"Oh...I have no idea really," Seiya said.  
"I have no idea what it does," Taiki declared after a few more minutes of examination.  
"It glows in the dark," Hotaru said.  
"It has Latin writing on it and it says to chant 'HUM SHIDY HUM' but nothing happens when we say that," Setsuna said.  
"Why don't we all say it together?" Taiki suggested.  
"Ok..." Makoto said.  
"HUM SHIDY HUM!!!!!" everyone shouted.  
"Taiki! What is all that racket?" Yaten shouted as she stormed into the room.  
"YATEN!" Minako screamed as she ran and jumped into Yaten's arms.  
"AHH!!" Yaten screamed pushing Minako of her.  
"I MISSED YOU!" Minako screamed.  
"Save me!" Yaten screamed as she ran to hide behind Seiya.  
"What's going on here?" Yaten asked after Makoto and Rei had calmed Minako down.  
Setsuna attempted to explain everything, but was often interrupted by Minako calling out to Yaten as Rei and Makoto held her back.  
"Ugh. I'm surrounded by idiots," Haruka said. (AN: that's from the lion king. Scar says that. I love that movie!)  
"Be nice!" Michiru commanded.  
"AHH!" Seiya screamed as she realized that Haruka was right beside her.  
"Are you screaming at me?!?!" Haruka asked.  
"Ya...I mean..NO! Don't hurt me!" Seiya begged.  
"I'll let you off this time, but BEWARE!" Haruka advised, laughing evilly.  
"Why don't you guys just ask Kayuu?" Yaten suggested.  
"We though it would be weird to," Rei said.  
"Well, none of us here know how to use it," Yaten said.  
"What do you think, Seiya?" Taiki asked, but Seiya was to busy thinking up ways of locking Mamoru in a closet and getting Usagi alone.  
"Seiya? Seiya! Earth to Seiya!" Taiki shouted.  
"Huh? What? Ya...sure..." Seiya said.  
"We should?" Rei asked.  
"Should what?" Seiya asked.  
"WHY ME!?!?!" Haruka sighed.  
"Well...let's go talk to Kakyuu then," Makoto said.  
"I'll go see if she's busy. Care to come with me anyone?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi.  
"I will," Mamoru said.  
"Oh...uh..maybe no one should come. Just in case," Seiya said as she rushed out the door.  
********************************************************  
"Is Kakyuu-hime available?" Seiya asked the guard.  
"No. She went into the town with her fiance," the guard replied.  
"Oh, ok then," Seiya said.  
********************************  
Seiya returned to a room full of chaos.   
"Yaten! Yaten don't run from me!" Minako was screaming while chasing after Yaten.  
Haruka was about to punch Taiki.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Taiki shouted as he broke into a fit of tears."  
"Oh...don't cry. Ugh..." Haruka said as she let Taiki down and walked away.  
Rei and Usagi were sticking their tongues out at eachother and arguing about whether or not Usagi was retarded.  
Mamoru was picking his nose and chewing on his toenails.  
Only Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Makoto were not running wild all over the place.  
"Everyone settle down!" Seiya shouted.  
"She's a mad woman! AHH!! Mad woman on the loose!*" Yaten screamed as she ran past Seiya with Minako trailing behind her. (*private joke...koujokakyuu and i say that about our home ec teacher...)  
"Shut-up! Minako stop chasing Yaten! I'm gone for 2 minutes and everyone goes insane! Why me?" Seiya exclaimed.  
"Everyone please be quiet. I'm getting a headache," Hotaru whispered.  
The noise stopped.  
"Kakyuu and her fiance went into town, and they won't be back until dinnertime," Seiya said.  
"Aww...I wanna know what it is!" Usagi whined.  
"Can we go look for her?" Makoto asked.  
"We can, but I don't know if it's safe for the public if all of us are out there at once. The way you guys behave, the whole city could be burned down or worse," Seiya said.  
"We should figure out what this thing does quickly because we can't stay here very long. It's already been 2 days our time," Setsuna said.  
"Well, let's go to the town then!" Usagi said.  
When they reached the town, Ami asked, "Do you know where she'll be?"  
"No," Seiya started, "We'll split up."  
"Ok..." everyone said.  
"Taiki, Ami, Mamoru, and Makoto go one way. Minako, Yaten, Setsuna, and Hotaru go one way. rei, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, and I will go another way," Seiya said.  
"Don't leave me with the mad woman!" Yaten begged Seiya.  
"Sorry. Groups are made. Now you take your group towards the park area. Taiki you go towards the library and school and musuem. I will go towards the mall," Seiya said. "We'll meet in the food court at the mall in 2 hours."  
"Okedoky," Taiki said, and they all split up.  
*********************************  
"Let's go to the library first. Kakyuu-hime loves the library," Taiki said.  
"Ok. I love it too," Ami said.  
"Me too!" Taiki exclaimed. "Like, major weird coincidence!"  
"Love is in the air!" Makoto sang out. Ami and Taiki both blushed.  
"Excuse me, but Taiki is a girl on this planet," Mamoru stated.  
"It's called lesbian tendencies, duh!" Makoto said.  
"Oh..speaking of homosexuality...I wonder where Fiore is..." Mamoru said.  
*teardrops*  
"Uh...well...so...look at that tree! It looks like my old boyfriend!" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Oh great! Here she goes again..." Ami whispered to Taiki.  
***********************  
"Yaten! This park is so romantic!" Minako exclaimed holding on to Yaten's arm.  
"Uh...not with you in it," Yaten said trying to shake Minako off.  
"Oh, Yaten! You are so funny!" Minako exclaimed.  
"And you are such an incredibly ditzy dumb blond!" Yaten said.  
"You flatter me, Yaten!" Minako said blushing and giggling.  
"Ugh," Yaten said as she walked away from Minako and next to Setsuna.   
"So...do you know where Kakyuu-hime hangs out in this park?" Hotaru asked.  
"Everywhere really. She really likes it here," Yaten replied.  
"I like it here with you!" Minako said pushing Hotaru aside and taking her place beside Yaten.  
"SIGH!" Yaten exclaimed and on they continued walking.  
**********************************  
"Why am I in your group?" Haruka asked Seiya.  
"Because I stuck you in here," Seiya replied.  
"Why though? You know I hate you!" Haruka said.  
"I know, but there was nowhere else to stick you. Everyone esle hates you..." Seiya said.  
*BANG*  
Haruka punched Seiya and she flew into the lingerie shop, hit a manachin, and fell into a pile of underwear.  
"HAHAHA!" Haruka laughed.  
"Haruka! Don't hurt Seiya!" Michiru shouted.  
"Too late," Seiya groaned as she got up.  
"Oh, Seiya are you ok?" Usagi called as she rushed towards her.  
"I'll be ok," Seiya said.  
"Usagi was about to help her up, but Haruka said, "If she was a real man she could get up herself."  
"Do I look like a man to you? I'm a woman! Look!" Seiya said, lifting up her shirt.  
"Ok...I didn't need to see that..." Rei said, covering her eyes.  
"Umm..Seiya...we're in a mall. Why don't you do that later?" Michiru suggested.  
Haruka was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide open, drool dribbling out of her mouth.  
"Haruka? Haruka! Stop staring!" Michiru scolded.  
"Seiya..." Usagi whispered.  
"Oh no...Usagi...I didn't do that..." Seiya said.  
*hearts in Usagi's eyes*  
"Oh great," Rei muttered.  
"Well, why don't we continue our mall journey?" MIchiru said, pulling Haruka away from Seiya.  
***********************************  
"Well, we checked the school, library, and musuems. She's not there," Taiki said.  
"It's about time to go back to the mall anyway," Ami said.  
"Let's go then," Makoto said.  
******************************  
"Yaten! Look at that butterfly! It's so pretty!" Minako exclaimed.  
Yaten was nearing tears.  
"Pleeeeeeease stop!" Yaten whined.  
"Stop what? Or do you want me to start something?" Minako said with a huge hentai smile.  
"Minako no hentai! Think of Hotaru!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
"What are you going to do, Minako?" Hotaru asked innocently.  
"She's not gonna do anything," Yaten said.  
"Oh, Yaten! You are so romantic!" Minako exclaimed.  
"Sigh...let's head to the mall. It's almost time to meet there," Yaten said.  
**************************  
"Kakyuu-hime!" Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten exclaimed as their groups all entered the food court.   
"Hi! Oh, I didn't know the Sailor Senshi were coming for a visit. What brings you to Kinmoku? Kakyuu asked.  
After everyone sat down, Usagi explained the whole thing.   
"Oh, the magical lump of coal!" Kakyuu exclaimed remembering it.  
"Yes, what does it do?" Ami asked.  
"Nothing," Kakyuu replied.  
"Excuse me?" Rei said.  
"Nothing," Kakyuu said again. "It's a lump of coal. It's decoration," Kakyuu explained. "But it brought us all together. That's the magic."  
"You mean I had to see the Starlights again all for nothing?" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Hush, Haruka. It was fun! Besides, you liked it when Seiya pulled her shirt up," Michiru said.  
"What?? Well..." Haruka said.  
  
Back at the Palace:  
"Mamo-chan, why don't you ever pull your shirt up?" Usagi asked.  
"Huh? You mean like this?" Mamoru said, pulling his shirt up.  
"AHH! It's ok! Put it down! Down!" Usagi shouted covering her eyes.  
"Ok..." Mamoru said, puzzled.  
***********************  
"Yaten... *snif snif* , I don't wanna leave you! I had such a wonderful time with you today!" Minako said.  
"Well, I didn't have fun with you," Yaten said walking away quickly.  
"Yaten! I LOVE YOU! Why don't you love me? WAAA" Minako wailed.  
"Minako...Um...see u later, sometime...um..k?" Yaten said, trying to be nice.  
"OH?? OK!! BYE!!" Minako called out as Yaten walked away.  
"BUHBYE!" Yaten called out.  
***************************  
"Bye, Odango. Come visit sometime, ok? If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you," Seiya said.  
"Thank you Seiya. I'll come and visit if Setsuna lets me," Usagi said.  
"I hope she does. I'll miss you. Well then, bye," Seiya said leaning closer to Usagi.  
Mamoru cleared his throat and glared at Seiya. She quickly backed away.  
***********************************  
"Bye Taiki! I'll miss you," Ami said.  
"Maybe you could come watch the grass grow with me sometime," Taiki said.  
"I'd love that," Ami replied.  
"Well, bye,"  
"Bye."  
*****************************  
"Bye everyone!" Kakyuu shouted.  
"Bye!" the senshi called out as they walked through the cut in the air Setsuna made.  
*********************  
"So...who wants to keep the ugly lump of coal?" rei asked.  
"Not me...I'm afraid it doesn't agree with my decorating taste," Michiru said.  
"It doesn't go with mine either," Haruka said.  
"Don't be silly Haruka. You have no decorating taste," Michiru said.  
"Well, does anyone want it?" Usagi asked.  
No one said anything.  
"Ok then," Rei said as she threw the lump of coal into the street.  
  
  
Later that night:  
A masked man ran through the street looking for something. He picked up an object that glowed in the dark, laughed, and said "Hehe! It's so pretty and it's mine!"  
He threw a rose down at the spot and skipped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end. You made it this far?? Wow! Well, then it won't hurt u to read this, will it? No...of course not...well ok. I know this was really retarded but I was bored ok? I dont' even know if there is a point in this story. It may seem like i hate Haruka or soemthing but I don't. believe me. i don't. I mean i'm not obsessed with her like i am with seiya...in guy form of course...but i think haruka is cool. also it may seem like i hate minako. i don't. i even have a screen name about her...if you have aol instant messenger...im me...my sn is DitzySailorV...well i do hate mamoru that's for sure...anyways...email me with flames since that's all i'm prob gonna get from this story...well bye  



End file.
